


Lucy's Trap

by disenfranchisedvoice



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disenfranchisedvoice/pseuds/disenfranchisedvoice
Summary: Lincoln has it rough being the middle child in a house full brothers. However, one brother has it rough after transitioning to their true role in life.





	Lucy's Trap

Another day, another dollar in the Loud House. Lincoln Loud has just finished another day of school with his best friend Clyde. “Operation Sell Chocolate Pies for the Business Fair and Make a Huge Chunk of Change and Think of a Shorter Name for this Operation” was a success. Everything went off without a hitch thanks to his business savvy and Clyde's baking skills. The walk home from school was easy enough, but he stops at the entrance to his home, thinking about the new problem at hand.

“Living in a house with 13 family members means that money is always an issue. The minute someone finds out you have even a penny, the floodgates open. Either incessant begging, or, more likely, a series of beatings, will make that money disappear faster than you can count it. And with a fresh thirty bucks in my pocket, I can become a pauper before I can ever be a prince.”

Lincoln looks back to the door and begins searching his body for a proper place to hide his riches. Seeing as how it's mostly ones and quarters in a plastic bag, there wasn't a place he could hope to hide it other than his backpack. With the newfound realization, Lincoln throws the straps off his shoulder and bends down to dig through his luggage. He takes the back of hard earned coinage and unceremoniously dumps it into his pencil bag. He crumples up the plastic bag and makes a dash to the trash cans to dispose of the evidence. With that, he can safely make his way into the place he calls home and avoid any unnecessary pain.

In the house, the coast is clear. No siblings to harass him or parents to make demands on his precious limited time. He makes his way up the stairs, almost home free, when the closest door burst open.

“Hey bro, gonna watch the main event tonight, you wanna join?”

“Sorry, Lynn. I have a, uh, a lot of homework to take care of tonight. You know, Mr. Johnson's a real slave driver,” Lincoln responds with a nervous chuckle.

“Your loss bro”

As Lynn rushes down the stairs Lincoln gives a sigh of relief before he hears the thunderous footsteps make their way back up. He turns to the noise only to see Lynn his fist in the air ready to come down on the poor boy. He flinches.

“Two for flinching,” he laughs and gives his brother two punches to the shoulder and running back downstairs.

Without any time to recover another door nearly comes off its hinges as Luke power slide out of the room with a howl. Lincoln jumps back against the wall sending a thud through the hall. Luke turns his head to look at his new prey causing Lincoln to give an audible gulp.

“Yo bro, how was the fair? Got anything for me,” Luke asks as he makes his way to the quivering boy.

“N-n-n-nope, sorry Luke. It was a total bust. You know, kids just don't like chocolate like they used to.”

“Then you won't mind if I take a look right?” With that Luke pats Lincoln down. Finding nothing out of the ordinary he strips the backpack off of his brother and empties the contents on the floor. 

He kicks through the mess of textbooks, notebooks, and various school supplies. Lincoln feels the sweat dripping down his face the closer he gets to his pencil bag. The moment Luke's foot touches it Lincoln knows his money is but a bygone dream.

“What's this? Naughty, naughty bro. Trying to hold out on the king of rock.” He kicks the pencil bag aside and picks up a loose quarter from the mess. “But seeing as how we're bros I'll let it slide this time.” Luke puts his arm around Lincoln's neck and proceeds to give him a noogie with the force of a thousand suns. He releases the young Loud, “Don't let it happen again.” Twirling the ill-gotten coin between his fingers Luke makes his way down the steps.

Lincoln puts a hand to his head, rubbing the sore spot, as he throws his school necessities back into his bag. The job done, he runs into his room to avoid any more bodily harm. Once in his safe-haven he closes the door and throws the backpack onto his desk.

“Living in a house with ten brothers is... well, it really sucks sometimes,” he says and gives a large sigh.

“Hello, Lincoln. Who are you talking to?”

The new noise and sudden halt to his thoughts cause Lincoln to give a manly scream in shock. He runs his eyes over his room to find the source and spies his younger brother Lars.

“Lars! You scared the crap out of me, how did you get in here?”

After a short pause, Lars responds, “I've been waiting for you. But if I'm bothering you I'll go.”

Realizing his mistake, Lincoln takes a look at his younger brother noting the damage he's done. While he always wore a frown, the one on his face now was different. It was hurt, betrayed, a little resentful. 

Lars has gone through a lot of changes in the past few months. He grew out his hair. Wanted to be referred to as Lucy. Started wearing dresses and some thigh-high black and white socks. His mannerisms changed subtlely, not much different from his normal appearance and demeanor but there was a hint of something more feminine. It was something the family took as an odd joke at first. Despite their progressive values, they never thought something like this would happen in their own family. After the first week, they realized it was more than “just a phase” and the family tried to adjust. Their mother Rita tried to be supportive of all her children, but their father, Lynn Sr, made some drastic efforts to get his son back on track. Nothing stuck, however, and the family learned to live with the big change in their family dynamic. While his brothers still gave him crap about it every now and then, they were still supportive and none were more supportive than Lincoln.

“Sorry, Lar- I mean, Lucy, I didn't mean to... You just scared me is all. Did you want to talk about something?”

The young boy, now a girl, softens at her brother's apology, making the move to sit on his bed. Lincoln goes to join her, turning his head to focus on whatever problems or questions his sibling would present to him.

“The world is ever enveloped in the darkness that seeps out of my souls, but...,” he stops, collecting his thoughts. Lincoln places his hand on hers and gives it a gentle squeeze to signal her that he was prepared to listen. “I just... don't understand how trying to seek a little light in this dreary world can cause such anger and hatred in the eyes of my peers. If only the dark lord would come and wash away the feeble minded that try to destroy the dark world around me.”

Lincoln looks at his now sister, concern plastered on his face. It wasn't the first time she came to him to talk about the kids at school picking on her, and it wouldn't be the last. He's already said every comforting word he could think of, and it works for a time, but the moment a new bully wants to make a name for himself, it sends Lucy back to the small, former linen-closet seeking solace in the white-haired boy's wisdom.

“Listen, Lucy, we've talked about his before, and I know it still hurts, but there are people out there that just won't accept other people being happy. I know it sucks now, but you just have to give it some time. Trust me, they'll get bored of it eventually. Not that it's much of a solution, but it's the truth. You just have to stick it through and people will be able to accept you for you,” he says giving a weak smile.

“I know, you're right, but...,” Lucy turns her head away from her brothers gaze as tears start to trickle down her cheeks. “Maybe I should just go back to being Lars. I thought Lane's jokes would be the worst of it, but it's just... too hard,” she breaks down, hurtful sobs wracking her body. Lincoln wraps his arms around her, turning her body to let the girl cry into his chest. He shushes her while rubbing her back and petting her hair.

The two sat in near silence until Lucy cries all of her tears. She pulls back, releasing herself from the hug and wipes her face. Lincoln grabs his box of tissues and hands it to her. She blows her nose in the tissue and wipes off the remaining wetness on her face before tossing it into the wastebasket.

“Thank you, Lincoln. I'm sorry that I keep needing to have these sessions with you. Sometimes it feels like you're the only one that cares.”

“Listen, Luce, we're family. I'll always be there for you. You know I love you right?”

Lucy nods and gives her brother a rare smile. “Yes. Thank you, big brother.” She moves off the bed and begins walking to the door, but makes a sudden one eighty and plants a light kiss on Lincoln's cheek. Her own cheeks light on fire as she turns again and begins to run out of the room.

Lincoln stares blankly at the retreating figure before an idea pops into his head. He gives chase, grabbing her arm as she reaches for the door. Giving a light tug he twirls her around, puts his hands on her shoulders, closes his eye and gives her a kiss on the forehead in return. What's wrong with repaying the embarrassment of familial affection with another? With a loud smack, he removes his lips and gives a coy smile to his young sister.

What he didn't notice was with the force of the turn, Lucy looked up at her brother which caused him to miss his target. When their lips connected, Lucy was struck with an electric shock. A shock that riddled her with confusion.

Looking at her brother's face she can't fathom what the expression he's giving her could mean. She backs up into the door banging her head and giving an audible thud to the deafening silence. She turns, opens the door and rushes out. Slamming the barrier behind her. When she gets to the door to her room she stops as she places her hand on the knob. Looking back at her brother's room she places her other hand on her lips, giving them a delicate rub. The creases on her lips turn upwards as she opens the door and disappears into the abode of darkness.

“Well, that went better than expected. Now, what am I going to do with that money,” the oblivious young boy says as he walks over to his desk and powers on his laptop.

-

That night at dinner the children's table was full of chaos yet again. Lexx was trying to enjoy his spaghetti like a proper gentleman while Leif, Levi, and Lincoln were shoving the noodles into their mouths with reckless abandon while talking about the random events of the day. It was only a matter of time until the food fight broke loose, but it didn't to the young girlboy sitting at the table. Lucy was keeping her eyes on the eldest their, barely paying attention to the food in front of her as the events from earlier in the day replay in her head. They have been since the incident occurred. There have been numerous hugs and small displays of affection with her family since she started to accept the changes happening to her, but none of them made her stomach feel as tight and quivering as the kiss from this afternoon. Now thinking back at all the hugs sent Lucy into a tailspin. 

Even now the thought of it makes her cheeks flare up and her imagination run wild. The hug turns into a gentle kiss. The kiss gets deeper and harder. She starts to pant as Lincoln's hands start to explore her body while she explores his. The caresses travel from her face to her back and chest, finally going to down to her hardening p-... Uh oh.

Lucy shakes her head, hunches over and turns her full attention to her food trying to finish her meal as quickly as possible. The sudden movement catches Lincoln's attention as he turns to the girl.

“Hey Lucy, you alright?”

No response. Lincoln looks on as his now sister shovels the food into her mouth. 

“Lucy? You okay,” he asks again.

The odd interaction catches Leif's attention. He looks back and forth between the two older siblings and tries to think of something to lighten the mood. Leif is one of the few siblings that doesn't give Lars any crap about the changes he's made. In his mind, Lars was just following his passion, and he didn't see anything wrong with that. He's been given enough grief about his own passions of mud, dirt, animals, and playing with Tiffany dolls, so he doesn't want to put him through the same thing. While he knows Lincoln feels the same way, sometimes the touchy-feely crap can just make guys feel worse. Sometimes they just need to let loose.

With that Leif grabs Lexx by the back of the head and shoves it down into the spaghetti. Silence erupts from the table as everyone looks at the spectacle about to happen. Lexx lays in the food for a moment. Raising his head he looks over his kingdom with a frown. In one quick motion, he removes the handkerchief from his neck and dabs at the sides of his mouth, doing next to nothing to clean the mess. He jerks his head to lock eyes with his twin, “Why have you done this?” He gestures dramatically to his soiled face. “Why have you decided to betray me with these petty, childish actions? No answer? Fine, you shall be dealt with swiftly. HAVE AT YOU!”

The war officially begins with Lexx throwing the “meatball heard round the world” which misses its target and hits Levi in the shoulder. The brainy toddler reels back as if given a mortal wound only to return fire with a meatball of his own. Soon all the children have joined the fray, tossing the food with wild tenacity. Lucy is hesitant to join in, with her awkward situation, but the ruckus helps her to power down as she throws a handful of food, laughing all the while. The lovingly prepared dinner coats the table, walls, and kids present in the kitchen. The commotion draws the attention of the adults with Lynn Sr. walking in yelling at the younglings. As punishment, the children were to clean every inch of the kitchen along with all the dishes and the bathroom. It's a harsh punishment indeed as the bathroom has gone uncleaned for many months.

Lincoln holds his breath as he takes a sponge to dirtiest spot in the bathroom, behind the toilet. He blindly scrubs at the collection of filth bringing the sponge back. He nearly gas as he looks at it, covered in hair, brown stuff, and crusty yellow glops of something. Throwing the sponge in the trash, he vows to aim better in the future and press into his siblings the importance of the same. He turns around to admire the beauty of their handiwork. The cleaning was nearly complete, but it already looks like a new bathroom. In the tub Lexx and Leif were arguing about the best way to get out soap scum, Levi had already left using some new machine to clean his section, and Lucy was ducked down by the sink, scrubbing away.

Lincoln's eyes wander some more but shoot back to Lucy. She's on her hands and knees pushing her sponge into every crevice between the tile. Her butt swaying hypnotically back and forth, a little too plump for a person her age. To make matters worse for the young boy, the hem of her short dress is riding up her backside, giving him ample view of the striped black and white panties underneath. The white-haired Loud stands motionless, his mouth slackening with the view in front of him. His body moves at its own accord, wandering closer and closer to the young girl in front of him. His right-hand reaches for the plump peach directly in front of him while his left wanders down to the growing discomfort in his jeans. He is so close, close enough to take a bite when Lucy bends over a bit more allowing her panties to outline her small bulge.

The boy snaps back to attention and gives himself a loud smack to the face. This draws the confused stares of all his younger siblings. He stands straight like a ramrod and shouts to the room, “WELP TIME FOR BED. I'M GOING TO BED NOW. NOTHING OUT OF THE ORDINARY, JUST TIRED AND NEED TO SLEEP!” With that, he turns about face and marches out of the bathroom. Once past the threshold, he breaks into a full sprint down the hall, slamming his bedroom door once inside.

The children that remain look at each other and shrug their shoulders before getting back to work.

-

Later that night Lucy is getting ready for bed. She removes her short, black dress, arm warmers, and socks and slips into her gray sweatpants and black shirt. Of all the things that have changed for her, the simplicity and comfort of her sleepwear were not one of them. She slips into her coffin and nestles up to her bust of Edwina. The sound of Lynn bouncing his ball against the wall soothes her weary mind and she succumbs to the weariness built up that day.

Lucy opens her eyes, awoken from a pleasant dream. The nightly visions recede back to the mist leaving her with a gentle warmth throughout her body. The only image she can recall is Lincoln. Cloaked in total darkness, she cracks open the coffin lid and peeks at the alarm clock. Three in the morning and no relief in sight. Closing the lid again, her mind starts to wander, trying to collect the shards of the dream that. Lincoln, warmth, an embrace, a kiss, touching, feeling, hardness. The young girl goes crimson, her breathing grows haggard. Her hands wander down to the growing hardness in her pants. She doesn't exactly know what to do to relieve herself, her only inkling comes from a time she was crawling through the vents and spied Lynn in the bathroom jack-hammering his penis.

She pulls down her pants and panties, freeing her penis from its confines. She tries to imitate Lynn's actions, but the speed and friction cause a blunt pain in her nethers. She winces and bites her lower lip, deciding to attack the problem from a new angle. She rubs her semi-hard penis in a slow circular motion. It's not the best, but her body is more accepting of the gentle motions. She continues the actions as her body starts to react with her hips thrusting into her hand. A wetness start to drip out of the tip of her penis. It gives some lubrication to her actions allowing her to easily glide over the head which causes her body to shudder. 

The rubbing isn't enough, the thrusting isn't enough. Her body wants more. She's breathing harder now, sweat is dripping from her temples, and she tries imitating Lynn once more. Tugging on her rock hard privates with the added wetness gives her shivers. An image of her brother begins to form, the kiss playing on repeat, picturing him naked, touching his dick, him touching hers

“Ah... ha... ha... Lincoln!”

With that she reaches climax. Shooting small threads of her seed on the wall of her casket. She tries to continue her actions, but the pleasure is overwhelming, and painful now. Her breathing is still heavy but slows to a snail's pace. She holds her hand to her face looking at the sticky mess covering it. She gives it a small lick, the bitterness, the texture, it was unsettling how much she enjoys it.

“Does Lincoln make this? Taste.. like this?”

Her consciousness takes a dip and she slips back into sweet dreams.

-

Days later Lincoln finds himself in front of his eldest brothers rooms. His mind is full of questions that he has no answer too. With a great sigh, he knocks on the door, seeking the advice of his only sibling in a relationship, the dreaded Loki.

The door opens with a creak. Dark shadows cascade from the entrance. Lincoln hears organ music playing in the back of his mind. He makes a nervous gulp as he shakes in place.

“Oh, Hey, Lincy, what's up?”

Loni stands in the doorway wearing a happy, care free smile. His signature shades reflecting the light from the window, almost giving him a halo.

The relief at confronting Loni causes Lincoln to release all tension from his body. He almost collapses at the sensation but puts a hand on the wall to help collect himself. The words he has are still hard to speak, but he has to press on.

“Hey, Loni, um... is Loki around?”

“Just a sec, let me check.” Loni closes the door.

Several minutes later he opens the door again, repeating his visage from earlier.

“Sorry little bro looks like he's not around.”

“What took you so long,” Lincoln asks.

“I had to check all his hiding spots, just to make sure. He can be pretty tricky when he wants to be.”

“Why would Loki need hiding spots?”

“Well, he's usually hiding there with Bobbi, but I can always find them no matter how fast they were running.”

“Huh,” Lincoln isn't satisfied with the explanation but decides it's best to return to the matter at hand. “Do you know where he is?”

“Hold on, let me check.” Loni closes the door again.

Several minutes later he opens the door, leaves the room and walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Lincoln stares at him the entire time. Confusion dominating face and body. Another several minutes pass before Loni steps out of the bathroom giving a sigh of relief. He walks back to his room, eyes closed, arms raised in his typical fashion, but before reaching his destination he bumps into Lincoln.

“Oh, Hey, Lincy, what's up?”

Lincoln smacks himself in the face, “You know what? I'll just go look for Loki myself.” He starts to walk down the hallway before Loni's voice stops him in his tracks.

“You might want to check Jean Juan's. He said he was going to take Bobbi there for a 'hot date',” he says giving far too many quotation fingers to go along with it.

“Why didn't you tell me this ten minutes ago?”

“I'm sorry, I didn't know I needed to keep you up to date on Loki's every movement.” From anyone else, this would be a very sarcastic slap to the face, but from Loni, it was laced with deep concern and apologies.

“Oh well, I'll ask him later I guess.” Lincoln begins to walk away once again, when, once again, Loni's voice stops him dead.

“Wait! I can help you Lincy. I may not be as smart as Loki, but I can still help out a lot.”

“That's okay Loni. It's about relationship stuff. I really needed some advice on-”

“Did you get a girlfriend? O M Gosh, you are such a loser! Come here and tell me all about it,” Loni exclaims while grabbing Lincoln and dragging him into his room. He pulls a chair up to his bed, sets Lincoln on it, then jumps onto his bed. Laying on his stomach, chin in his hands, and feet wagging in the air, he looks like a teen girl waiting to dish out the latest gossip. “Give me the details! Is she cute, is she fat, does she have good fashion sense, is she fat, how old is she, is she fat...” Loni continues to fire off question after question not giving Lincoln time to answer.

“Loni... LONI!” The shout stops Loni's rapid-fire questions. “I don't have a girlfriend. I... I'm just... confused... I guess.”

Loni cocks his head to the side, “What do you mean?”

“Well...,” Lincoln takes a moment to collect his thoughts, “Girls are cute, right?”

Loni vigorously nods his head, “Totes. Carol is super cute. I don't know why Loki is always so mad at her though.”

“Anyway, girls are cute. I've always thought that, but recently something happened that made me start thinking that a guy was... cute.” Lincoln lowers his head in shame, the blush on his cheeks radiating for the world to see.

“Oh, you mean like Kevin?”

“Who's Kevin?”

“Kevin's a friend of mine. I think he's really cute.”

“Okay, but you wouldn't date him, right?”

“Of course I would, but he's already dating Patrick. Although, he's pretty cute too.”

Lincoln was dumbfounded by the information he just learned. “Loni... are you gay?”

“What's gay?

“It's where you like boys.”

Loni sways his head from side to side mulling over the great question of the cosmos. “Totes. I'm, like, super gay. No, wait. I like girls too, so I guess I'm like, half gay? Bi-gay. Lincoln, I am Bi-gay,” he says growing a triumphant smile on his face as though he were the first person to declare himself bisexual.

“Huh, so you can like both?”

“You can like whoever you want Lincoln. I'll still be your brother. We'll still be family. It's not like your killing anyone.”

“I can like whoever I want... Thanks, Loni, you're a great brother.” It was simple advice from a simple person, but it resonates deeply within Lincoln. The dark cloud in his heart was starting to clear. The bathroom incident, the day in the vents where he and Lucy huddled together reading poetry, that night he walked in on Lucy changing. It was an awkward ride, the feelings and turmoil he experienced were starting to make sense, all thanks to a few simple words.

He gives a hug to his brother and runs out the room. Loni remains lying on his bed. He bends over and picks a fashion magazine out from under his bed. He flips through the pages observing the latest trends and accessories. “I hope Lincy and Lucy work out. They'll be totes cute together.” He begins to hum to himself, continuing to look at his magazine.

-

That night Lincoln sits in his bed worrying about his most recent decision. “I have to tell her. I mean, it's just going to change everything and could ruin the family forever, but still... nope. I'm not going to tell her.” The back and forth continues. It's been like this for hours. Ever since dinner ended Lincoln has been tossing and turning the idea over and over again. Never reaching a final solution.

He leaps from the bed finally reaching a conclusion. “I'm going to tell her!... No, I'm not.” Or maybe not. Soon the decision is made for him as Lucy appears in his room.

“Lincoln.”

“GAH! LAR- I mean, Lucy, stop doing that. You're going to give me a heart attack.”

“Sorry”

She isn't sorry. She loves scaring Lincoln. The look of pure terror on his face gives her a rush she can't explain. Although the slip-ups do give her pause. She stands there in her usual attire looking at her brother. She doesn't move or speak, waiting for him to make the first move.

“So, uh, L-Lucy, what do you n-need?”, Lincoln stutters out.

“There's something I need to talk to you about,” she says as she brings out a piece of paper.

“Another poem? A little late, but lay it on me.”

“Okay, Here it goes.” She takes a deep breath and begins reciting.

“Forbidden -  
Laying in my room  
Black thoughts invade my mind  
The darkness envelopes me  
A forbidden fruit  
An unknown desire  
All leads to you.

My body reacts to simple thoughts  
The way you laugh  
The way you smile  
The way you say nothing and everything

In a simple gesture you heal my wounds  
In a simple gesture my heart swoons

The darkness comes  
wraps around my desire  
Needing relief, needing release  
Needing you.

I want to say so many things  
I want to take on so many pains  
If the road to salvation leads to damnation  
I would gladly walk it if it was with you.”

She finishes the poem with a whisper, eagerly, yet shyly looking to her brother for a response.

Lincoln sits dumb on his bed as the meaning of the poem washes over him. His face turns pink as he looks at the girl in front of him. He rubs his hand on the back of his neck, trying to hold back the smile about to erupt on his face.

“It's, uh, a bit different from your usual work.”

Lucy nods, covered eyes full of anticipation.

“The meaning of it. Is it what I think it is?”, Lincoln asks.

“That depends. What do see in this poem?”

“I guess, I see a girl, who's hurt and afraid. A girl that's worried the bad things in the world will consume her. But, she's found a person she can trust to protect her. A person that can shield her from the pain, and love her. A person that will always be there for her not matter what,” he says as the smile escapes and begins to cover his face.

“Yes, she has. All she needs is for that person to accept,” she says before throwing all pretense. “I love you Lincoln. You're all that I can think about recently. It's scary, but I need to know. Do you think you can love me too?”

Lincoln stands from his bed and walks over to the girl. He places his hands on her shoulders and leans in, placing his lips on hers. The kiss is long and proper, full of his love and affection. Lucy is confused at first, but quickly wraps her arms around her brother's neck and returns the affection with full force. 

The kiss continues growing deeper and harder with each passing second. Lincoln gasps inwardly when Lucy's small tongue penetrates his mouths defenses and starts dancing with his. He returns the gesture, enveloping her tongue in a sinful waltz.

Both being inexperienced, they have to break apart to catch their breaths. They're breathing heavy. Lincoln puts his hand up to Lucy's face and brushes her hair aside to reveal one of her eyes. He stares longingly into it. “You should show those off more. You have beautiful eyes.”

In response, Lucy buries her face in Lincoln's neck, giving it butterfly kisses. She repositions herself and starts sucking on it, hoping to leave her mark. Lincoln moans and clutches onto her back, pulling her along with him to his bed. He miscalculates the distance, hitting his leg against the mattress causing him to tumble bringing Lucy with him.

With a small shriek, Lucy falls on top of her brother but resumes her sucking and prodding with her tongue. She runs her hands up his body, caresses his cheek, then runs her hand through his hair. Lincoln returns the favor, running his hands along her back, one goes up to run through her hair, the other ventures further down to fondle her round bottom. 

Lucy bites down on her lip, inhaling through her teeth. The simple pleasure of her brother's touch is too much for the young girl. She starts to nibble on his neck and shoulder, unsure of what to do with the sensations coursing through her body. 

Lincoln lifts up her dress and slides his hand down her panties, gripping firmly on her bare ass. Lucy's reactions drive him to go further. He traces his fingers along her crack before he begins to prod her tiny hole before inserting his finger. Lucy shoots up, the mixture of pleasure and pain being too much for her. He quickly removes the digit, which causes her shudder even more.

“Sorry Lucy, did that hurt?”

She sits, straddling her older brother, panting. The lose of the finger gives her a want, a need. She wants Lincoln to fill it.

“More... please, Lincoln, give me more,” she breathes out.

She pulls her dress up over her head revealing her young, nubile body. Lincoln gawks in amazement. He's seen her naked when they were younger. It never had an affect on him, but having Lucy sitting on him, breathing heavily, skin blushed by their actions, the sight sends blood rushing to his nethers causing him to grow hard as steel. He loses control and rushes to Lucy's body. He hungrily kisses at her skin, sucks on her hard nipples and traces his tongue all over her exposed body. Lucy lets out a moan for each action her brother performs on her. She clutches hard to his hair, grabbing handfuls at a time. Unable to bottle her lust anymore, she begins grinding herself against Lincoln's hard crotch. 

As the kissing and fondling continues they find themselves laying horizontally to each other on the well used bed. Lincoln breaks their kiss to pull off his sweaty shirt. He tries to go in to resume the previous action, but Lucy pushes him back. She lifts up her legs and pulls off her soaked panties. Having climaxed so many times through the course of their love making, her underwear is covered in come. She tosses them to the side. She rubs her hands down her chest, across her belly, pushing down her continuous erection, finally she grips both ass cheeks and pulls them apart.

“Please, Lincoln... fill me up...”

Lincoln tears the remainder of his clothes off his body, not wanting to be apart from her a second longer. He guides his throbbing manhood to her entrance, rubbing it up and down against her hole. Before thrusting himself inside, he places his hand on his sister's cock, rubbing it like a piston, getting his hand covered in her left over semen. The feeling of her brother touch her sends another spasm across her body causing her to ejaculate once more. He takes the fluids and rubs it along her asshole, digging his fingers inside, spreading the walls of her secret place.

“Lincoln, hurry, please, hurry...”

He doesn't waste any more time, removing his fingers and thrusting himself inside of her. Grinding his hips back and forth, he looks down at their connection, watching his penis slowly go inside and out. Lucy nearly screams to the pleasure the boy is giving her but covers her mouth at the last second, muffling the noise. 

Lincoln increases his pace, thrusting faster and faster. He bends over and plants his lips upon his sister's, causing them to both trade moans along with their tongues. The fucking continues, Lincoln is getting closer to his peak, he reaches his hand down and grabs hold of Lucy's girlcock, massaging it in time with his thrusts.

“Lucy... I'm getting close...,” he says between pants.

Unable to perform a response in words, Lucy wraps her legs around Lincoln holding him tight as he thrust one final time, releasing his nut inside her. The feeling of the warm seed pulsing through her body sends jolts of electricity through her body causing her own penis to shoot out onto Lincoln's stomach.

Lincoln collapses next to Lucy forcing her to turn with her legs still wrapped around him. They both breathe heavily into each other, giving one last deep kiss in the moment. After releasing their lips they simply lay in bed holding each other as Lincolns softening penis slides out of her.

Minutes pass as they enjoy each others company the afterglow covering their sweaty, sticky bodies. When he finally collects himself, Lucy asks him, “Where did you learn to do that?”

“I had a talk with Loni today, and afterward I looked up some things on the internet. There's actually a lot of resources out there for this kind of... situation.” He pauses before proposing a question of his own. “What about you? That thing with the tongue was pretty amazing.”

“Let's just say, Mom and Dad should read up on the books their children are reading. Edwina and Russel get into some situations that aren't suitable for children.”

“I guess I should thank them. That was... I can't even think of the words to describe it.”

Lucy nods as she nestles her head into his chest. “I love you Lincoln, as more than just siblings. Although I guess that should be obvious by now.”

Lincoln smiles at the tender words. “I love you too Luce.”

The two small lovers continue to hold onto each other. Lincoln pulls the disheveled blanket over them before the exhaustion overtakes them and they drift off to a gentle sleep.

-

The next morning Lincoln wakes up to the birds chirping outside. He rubs his eyes and looks down at the girl sleeping in his arms. He gently shakes her awake, “Lucy... Lucy, wake up.”

She shakes her head to the disturbance and buries her head deeper into her brother. 

“C'mon Lucy, we need to clean ourselves before anyone else wakes up.”

With a dissatisfied groan, Lucy releases her grip and sits up, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. She turns her head to Lincoln, looking him up and down. “I guess it wasn't a dream this time.”

“This time?”

“Nothing, forget I said anything,” she says as she jumps out of bed and begins gathering her clothes.

Looking at the still naked girl in front of him, Lincoln can feel himself hardening again, but wills it away. Now is not the time or the place. He follows her lead and begins dressing.

“What happens now,” she tepidly asks.

“Why don't you take a shower first and I'll take my sheets down to the washer,” he responds.

“Not that. Although I could use a shower. I meant, what happens... between us?”

Lincoln absorbs her words and mulls them over in his mind. He tugs on his freshly applied shirt, looking down at the ground. “Well, I guess you're like my girlfriend now... I mean, if you're okay with that...”

Lucy is struck, she turns away from her brother covering her face. She doesn't want him to see her so happy. It goes against her character.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to... I mean... I just, after last night I thought...”

“No Lincoln, it's okay. Nothing would make me happier.” With that she runs out of the room to was the collected filth from her body. Lincoln watches her go with a smile as wide as he can handle. Watching her run down the hallway he notices a trail of his spunk crawling down her leg and collecting in her socks.

“I should get more tissues in here,” he thinks to himself as he turns to complete his task.

-

After gathering his soiled sheets Lincoln tip-toes down the stairs. It's still early, and if any of the older kids caught a whiff of the mess, they would be able to tell what he was up to the night before. As he reaches the washing machine he shoves the bedding inside, but Lucy's pair of panties drops out of the pile. He picks them up and stares at them, images from last night rushing through his head.

“Living in a house with ten brothers can really suck sometimes. But, I guess having 9 brothers and a sister is one of the best things that could have happened to me.”

He goes to throw the soiled article into the machine but pauses. He pulls the panties up to his nose and takes a big whiff. That done he finally dumps them in and starts the machine. How looks over to the wall, “Hey don't judge me. You would have done the same thing.”


End file.
